Pilih yang sesuai dengan dirimu!
by Alphaus Physics
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pemuda Kagamine yang sedang mencari kerja, apakah sesuai dengan keinginannya?


**Pilih yang sesuai dengan dirimu!  
**

 _Disclaimer_ : Semua karakter dalam fic ini bukan Milik Author

A/N : , Fic ini tidak dibuat untuk ditujukan kepada pihak tertentu, jadi mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang berkenan untuk readers sekalian

Warning : AU, Karakter sudah dewasa, Agak bingung mencari judul sehingga mungkin agak kurang nyambung antara judul dan ceritanya

-Enjoy the Story-

Sore itu dipusat kota Crypton, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat dengan model _Ponytail_ pendek karena memang rambutnya yang pendek sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk diikat panjang.

Pemuda berwajah _shota_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagamine Len. Pemuda yang merupakan lulusan studi Ilmu Komunikasi itu tampak sedang mencari-cari pekerjaan, tentu saja, apalagi yang dicari oleh seseorang yang baru lulus selain pekerjaan dan pacar -Sedangkan Len sendiri sudah memiliki pacar.

"Haah..." Len menghela nafas

Ia nampak lelah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak lelah setelah berjalan keliling kota dari pagi tadi hingga sekarang -saat dimana matahari bersiap untuk pergi dari kota itu.

"Daritadi tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok denganku, kalau yang tidak kusukai sih banyak..." keluhnya

Ya, kemarin, sebelum ia berjuang mencari pekerjaan seperti sekarang, ia telah minta masukan dari sahabatnya, Hatsune Mikuo tentang pekerjaan apa yang sebaiknya ia ambil, dan dengan senang hati Mikuo membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan itu dengan nasihatnya

"Carilah pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. dimana kau senang dan betah bekerja disana."

Begitulah kira-kira nasihat yang ia dapat dari Mikuo, sahabatnya yang merupakan kakak dari artis muda yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, Hatsune Miku tentang pekerjaan yang sebaiknya ia pilih.

"Jadi, aku mau melamar dimana nih..." gumamnya pelan

Len kemudian teringat dengan pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh Mikuo, yaitu desain pakaian, ya, orang itu memang bakatnya sudah terlihat sejak sma berada di bidang desain mendesain benda, khususnya pakaian.

"Kenapa aku tidak cepat menemukan apa yang sesuai denganku ya...?" keluh pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu

Ia nampak berpikir, ya, berpikir tentang apa kesukaannya dan selama ini, ia terkenal sebagai _Idol_ diberbagai media sosial, hal ini dikarenakan ia memang sangat aktif di berbagai media sosia yang ia milikil, ia juga selalu update tentang kehidupannya, bahkan sebelum ia pergi mencari pekerjaan pagi tadi, ia masih sempat menulis di jejaring sosialnya.

 _'Hari ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan, doakan aku ya kawan-kawan'_

Bahkan, Ia mendapatkan sebuah balasan dari statusnya tersebut dari teman setianya

"Semangat kawan, kau jadi artis saja, sudah cocok daripada hanya jadi artis medsos saja" kicau Rinto -sang komentator

Len berpikir sejenak, berpikir tentang usul tersebut, _'Artis? tapi aku tidak suka dengan sekumpulan yang berkumpulan'_ begitu penolakannya atas usul tersebut, apalagi ketika dia melihat bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Hatsune Miku, artis yang sedang naik daun tersebut yang tak pernah lepas dari kerumunan fans yang mengidolakannya dan juga media yang selalu meliput setiap sepak terjang kehidupannya, serta segala isu dan gosip yang perlu diklarifikasikan olehnya.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuang ide itu

Kemudian dia kembali berpikir, mengingat-ingat kesukaannya yang lain

"Aku juga kan suka memfoto segala sesuatu."

Tapi, ia tidak menemukan perkerjaan apa yang bagus untuk kesukaannya atas berfoto ria tersebut.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah iklan yang ditempelkan didinding dekat kediaman sahabatnya, Hatsune Mikuo

 ** _DICARI!_**

 ** _Seorang Pemuda Pemberani, Berbakat dan juga Berkomitmen_**

 ** _Sebagai Anggota Agen Crypton-X_**

 ** _Berminat : Hubungi Markas Besar_**

 ** _Syarat : Berkomitmen, Pemberani, Pantang Menyerah, dan Segala Sifat Baik Lainnya_**

 ** _TTD_**

 ** _Ketua Agen_**

Kagamine Len membaca lowongan itu dengan semangat, Ia teringat bahwa ia termaksud senang dengan segala bentuk kegiatan agen dan detektif, terutama Crypton-X ini merupakan agen rahasia, dan itu menarik antusiasnya

" _Yes,_ akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang cocok denganku." dia memfoto pengumuman tersebut kemudian pergi kerumah Mikuo

 _Tiiiing_

"Ya, Sebentar." terdengar suara perempuan yang manis menjawab bel yang dibunyikan oleh Len

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakan sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut _Teal_ yang sepertinya kali ini dibentuk model _Ponytail._ Ia nampak cantik dimata Len, terlebih sekarang ia dalam posisi tersenyum padanya

" _Konbanwa, Miku-chan,_ Mikuo ada?"

" _Ah, Konbanwa Len-nii." balasnya, "Mikuo-nii ada dikamarnya, masuk saja, ada_ _Rinto-kun_ juga didalam."

Len mengangguk, "Baiklah. terimakasih ya."

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Len segera masuk kedalam kamar Mikuo dan menemukan dua orang yang tadi disebutkan Miku didalamnya

"Hei, Mikuo, Rinto!" serunya

"Oh, Halo Len, Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mikuo

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai denganmu?" tanya Rinto

Len mengangguk, "Sudah." jawabnya, "Lihatlah, aku sudah memfoto pengumumannya!" serunya semangat sembari menunjukkan hasil foto yang tadi telah ia dapatkan di jalan

Mikuo dan Rinto melihat foto yang dimaksud Len, dan sesaat kemudian terkejut bukan main melihatnya, bahkan Rinto sampai tak mampu untuk menahan tawanya akibat keputusan sohibnya itu

"Kau serius ingin bergabung dengan Crypton-X Len?" tanya Mikuo

Len mengangguk mantap, "Ya. ini adalah keputusanku."

Rinto nampaknya berhasil untuk mengendalikan tawanya, sebelum akhirnya ikut mencerca pertanyaan kepada pemuda berwajah _Shota_ itu, "Apa kau yakin? Crypton-X itu setahuku adalah Agen rahasia Pemerintah..." komennya

"Memang, dan aku suka dengan kegiatan agen rahasia seperti itu, kau tahu kan kalau aku dulu suka bermain dan membaca segala macam tentang agen rahasia?" balas Len

Mikuo kembali merespon pernyataan Len, "Memang, tapi kan kau sering sekali update dimedia sosial" responnya, "Kau tahu bahwa sebagai agen rahasia kau tidak diperbolehkan bahkan untuk memberitahu identitasmu dan juga posisi dimana kau berada."

Len terkekeh kecil, "Jangan terlalu lebay Mikuo." balasnya, "Kalau di film memang seperti itu, bahkan sampai memberikan kode untuk agennya agar identitasnya tidak diketahui." dia menegak minum terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan statemennya, "Tapi ini dunia nyata, Bro. semua harus realistis."

Mikuo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban Len, sementara gantian Rinto yang merespon Len, "Kapan kau akan mendaftar?"

"Besok pagi."

"Hah!? secepat itu!?" tanya Mikuo cepat

Len mengangguk

"Serius Len, menurutku ini bukan pekerjaan yang cocok denganmu." Mikuo nampak masih menolak ide Len tersebut

"Ayolah kawan, aku yakin ini yang terbaik." ujarnya, "Oh ya, Rinto, aku mau kau memfoto proses pelantikanku ya."

"HAH!?" respon Mikuo heran

"Okelah!"

Kemudian, pada keesokan harinya Kagamine Len segera mendaftarkan dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari Crypton-X, setelah mengikuti beragam macam tes dan latihan ia akhirnya berhasil diterima

 _Hari Pelantikan_

Suasana Aula itu tidak begitu ramai, mengingat yang dilantik merupakan agen rahasia, sehingga tidak ada media yang diizinkan meliput, hanya para petinggi agen dan juga beberapa kerabat dari anggota baru yang hendak dilantik

"Kagamine Len."

Pemuda bersurai _honeyblonde_ pendek yang diikat dengan model _Ponytail_ itu maju begitu mendengar namanya disebut. ia kemudian dengan khidmat mengulangi sumpah yang dibacakan sebagai salah satu bagian dari prosesi pelantikan

Dan, disudut sisi aula tersebut, ada seorang pemuda lain yang tampaknya tidak pernah lelahh untuk mengambil gambar dari setiap prosesi yang dilakukan Len. Ya, kegiatan yang dilakukan secara diam-diam itu benar-benar nampak menyenangkan baginya -terlihat dari ekspresinya saat mengambl foto

Kemudian, setelah prosesi itu selesai, yang menandakan bahwa seorang Kagamine Len resmi menjadi anggota agen rahasia tersebut para hadirin mulai pergi meninggalkan Aula tersebut

"Kau mulai bertugas besok, dan Kodemu adalah K-L." jelas ketua

"Siap, dimengerti." sambut len semangat, " _Arigatou Gozaimasu_."

Sang ketua mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Len pergi yang juga meninggalkan Aula tersebut

 _Rumah_

Len melihat foto-foto yang didapat oleh Rinto. Len tersenyum puas melihat hasil-hasil yang didapatkan oleh sohibnya itu, kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu segera mengambil _Gadget_ dan memposting foto-foto itu di media sosialnya.

-Keesokan harinya-

Len bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi menuju markas besar yang merupakan tempat kerjanya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai debutnya sebagai agen rahasia yang sangat ia inginkan.

 _Tok tok_

Len mendengar bahwa pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang, dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya dan menemukan dua orang yang merupakan anggota Crypton-X

"Ada apa?" tanya Len

"Agen K-L" jawab seseorang diantara mereka, "Dengan ini kami kembalikan namamu, Kagamine Len."

"E-Eh!?" Len terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pria bersurai biru tersebut, "Kenapa ya?"

"Anda kami keluarkan dari kesatuan agen Crypton-X"

"Hah? kenapa?"

"Tim _Cyber_ kami menemukan bahwa kau orang yang terlalu terbuka." jelas anggota lainnya, "Kau memposting foto pelantikan dimedia dan itu melanggar kode etik dalam agen ini."

Pria itu mengambil lencana yang digunakan Len, kemudian pria bersurai biru itu kembali bersuara

"Kami sepertinya keliru mengangkat anda, maaf...mulai saat ini anda bukan lagi anggota Crypton-X"

Kedua pria itu berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu, meninggalkan Len yang hanya terdiam, merenungi nasibnya yang tidak cocok dan langsung kehilangan pekerjaannya itu...

Sepertinya Len harus mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih cocok untuknya

 **Fin.**

Akhirnya, Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini selesai. bagaimana? Author akui memang ceritanya agak kurang sinkron dengan judul, apalagi endingnya yang kayaknya agak maksa, ya?

Saya sadari Fic ini masih ada kekurangan, mohon maaf apabila ada yang kurang berkenan bagi readers sekalian, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini.

akhir kata, Review?


End file.
